1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to molds, and particularly to a mold for processing optical film.
2. Description of the Related Art
While LCD (liquid crystal display) is important and popular as a display technology, because the liquid crystal does not illuminate itself, backlight modules are commonly required.
An optical film is a component of the backlight module. One of key technologies of the backlight module is manufacture of the optical film. The main function of the optical film is utilization of the microstructure of the optical film to change the path of light and increase brightness, range, and the uniformity of illumination.
In common use, a UV glue is coated on the substrate, and then embossed, utilizing a roller having a microstructure to impress and transform the microstructure on the substrate. Finally, the microstructure of the optical film is cured with the UV light. Frequently, mold release is an important and difficult stage of the process, and accompanying remnants of UV glue can generate defects in the optical film and affect the shape of subsequently molded optical film.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a mold for processing optical film which can overcome the described limitations.